Teorias da Conspiração
Direitos Reservados ao RationalWiki, Link original aqui. Não deve ser confundida com uma Teoria Científica. "Religiões políticas modernas podem até rejeitar o Cristianismo, mas elas não podem fazer nada sem a demonologia. Os jacobinos, os bolcheviques e os nazistas todos acreditavam em vastas conspirações contra eles, assim como os radicais islâmicos hoje. Nunca são as falhas da natureza humana que se interpõem no caminho da Utopia. É o funcionamento das forças do mal." ''- John Gray, filósofo político Gray, John. ''Black Mass: Apocalyptic Religion and the Death of Utopia, page 35 "Teorias da conspiração: Elas são apenas contos de fadas que adultos dizem uns aos outros no YouTube." - John Oliver https://youtu.be/Pk2oW4SDDxY?t=87 A conspiração é um plano secreto para alcançar algum objetivo. Os seus membros são conhecidos como conspiradores. A teoria da conspiração originalmente significava a teoria de conclusão que um evento ou fenômeno foi o resultado de conspiração pré-formada; no entanto, a partir de meados dos anos 1960 em diante, é muitas vezes utilizado para designar teorias ridículas, mal concebidas, paranóicas, infundadas, bizarras ou irracionais. 20th Century Words (1999) John Ayto, Oxford University Press, p. 15. Pigden, Charles R (2007) "Conspiracy Theories and the Conventional Wisdom" Episteme: A Journal of Social Epistemology Volume 4, Issue 2, Edinburgh University Press pp. 222 DOI: 10.1353/epi.2007.0017. Coady, David Conspiracy theories: the philosophical debate, Ashgate Publishing; pg 2, 140 Balaban, Oded (2005) Interpreting conflict: Israeli-Palestinian Negotiations at Camp David II and Beyond, Peter Lang pg 66. Daniel Pipes, sobre um assunto antigo: "adaptado a partir de um estudo preparado para a CIA", tentou definir quais as crenças distinguem "a mentalidade da conspiração 'de' padrões mais convencionais de pensamento". Ele os definiu como: as aparências enganam; conspirações conduzem a história; nada é casual; o inimigo sempre ganha poder, fama, dinheiro e sexo. Daniel Pipes, in Orbis, Winter, 1992: "Dealing with Middle Eastern Conspiracy Theories". Uma das piores coisas sobre teorias da conspiração é o fato de que eles são quase herméticos. Cada desmascaramento ou peça de evidência contra ele será visto como uma tentativa de "desinformar o público", e a falta de evidências para isso é vista como um encobrimento do governo. A enxurrada dos resultados de teorias da conspiração 'possivelmente racionais' se perdem no meio do barulho das ideias de interesse jornalístico, mas hipócritas, como Nova Ordem Mundial ou a "farsa" do pouso na lua. Nem todo mundo envolvido em uma conspiração necessariamente conhece todos os detalhes; na verdade, às vezes não conhecem nada sobre. Escopo e Racionalidade "Não há nenhum grupo de pessoas influentes no mundo que podem manter um segredo. Acho que isto é reconfortante. É assim que eu sei, com certeza, que estamos encobrindo alienígenas no Novo México". CJ Cregg, sobre o governo "Bad Moon Rising," The West Wing (2001) Muitas teorias da conspiração caem na ideia da falácia da auto-refutação. Alguns comentários: "A teoria da conspiração é a ideia de que alguém, ou um grupo, age em segredo, com o objetivo de alcançar o poder, a riqueza, a influência, ou outro benefício. Eles podem ser tão pequenos, como dois bandidos mesquinhos conspirando para assaltar uma loja de bebidas, quanto grandes, como um grupo de revolucionários que conspiram para assumir o governo do seu país." Hodapp, Christopher; Alice Von Kannon (2008) Conspiracy Theories & Secret Societies For Dummies, Wiley; pg 9. "Teorias da conspiração, como uma categoria geral, não são necessariamente erradas. Na verdade, como os casos de Watergate e o caso contra o Irã ilustram: Pequenos grupos de indivíduos poderosos, ocasionalmente, procuram afetar o curso da história, com algum grau de sucesso não-trivial. Além disso, as explicações, tanto as disponíveis oficialmente quanto, de outra forma, ocasionalmente, disponíveis independentemente, representam o duelo de teorias da conspiração, como vemos no caso do atentado de Oklahoma City... Mas não há nenhum método, a priori, para distinguir as teorias da conspiração justificadas (digamos, a explicação do Watergate) daquelas que são injustificadas (digamos, teorias sobre extraterrestres abduzirem seres humanos)". Keeley, Brian L. "Of Conspiracy Theories", The Journal of Philosophy Columbia University, Vol. 96, No. 3. (Mar., 1999), pp. 109-126. "A teoria da conspiração que tem sido comprovada (por exemplo, que o presidente Nixon e seus assessores planejaram interromper o curso da justiça, no caso Watergate) é geralmente chamado de jornalismo investigativo, ou simplesmente de análise histórica bem pesquisada." Knight, Peter (2003) Conspiracy theories in American history: an encyclopedia, Volume 1; ABC-CLIO; ISBN 978-1-57607-812-9 pg 17. "Teorias da conspiração é, portanto, um termo que liga as estratégias de subjugar conceitos (ao estilo de paranóias políticas) com narrativas que investigam conspirações (conspiratologia, pesquisa de conspirações, ideias de conspiração). A teoria da conspiração é uma condensação de tudo o que precede, significando, meta-conceitualmente, as lutas do significado da categoria. É preciso reconhecer que estamos numa linha tênue, quando usamos o termo." ''Bratich, Jack Z. (2010) ''Conspiracy panics: political rationality and popular culture, SUNY pg 6. Teorias da Conspiração e Teorias Conspiratórias Porque o termo teoria conspiratória tem sido utilizado nos meios de comunicação para denotar grandes teorias da conspiração envolvendo centenas ou milhares de pessoas, bem como coisas plausíveis, como os próprios nazistas terem incendiado o Reichstag Davidson, Eugene (2004) The Unmaking of Adolf Hitler, University of Missouri Press pg 457., tem havido algum esforço por alguns estudiosos para designar as teorias de conspiração que são plausíveis daquelas que são irracionais / delirantes / divagações paranóicas. Um desses esforços é chamar uma teoria conspiratória Parish, Jane (Editor), Martin Parker (Editor) (2001) The Age of Anxiety: Conspiracy Theory and the Human Sciences, Wiley-Blackwell ISBN: 978-0-631-23168-4 plausível de uma teoria da conspiração enquanto outro separa o conceito amplo de teoria da conspiração, nas grandes categorias, de justificadas e injustificadas. Knight, pg 625 Teorias da conspiração garantidas tendem a ser pequenas no âmbito, exigindo apenas que um pequeno grupo ou pessoas encobrissem, o que é razoavelmente fácil. Um teste decisivo crucial é se qualquer um daqueles que devem ter sido envolvidos, ou que o conhecem, já vazaram informações. É um recurso repetitivo de teorias da conspiração falsas que envolvem um grande número de pessoas, e não uma das quais já denunciava a conspiração. Watergate, uma conspiração clássica, foi descoberto em parte por causa de Mark Felt "Garganta Profunda", que era um ex-confidente de J. Edgar Hoover. Quanto mais pessoas envolvidas, que estão ou devem estar por dentro, sabem, menos provável é que a conspiração vai permanecer em segredo, e o mais certo é que a ausência de qualquer vazamento é indicativo de que a conspiração não existe. Conspirações confirmadas e Teorias Conspiratórias Aqui está uma pequena lista de conspirações confirmadas e teorias de conspiração (as em negrito): * A Al-Qaeda foi responsável pelos ataques do 11 de Setembro * Burr conspiração (Antigo vice-presidente Aaron Burr's idiota plano para criar uma nação para si próprio, alegando terras no sudoeste e possivelmente roubar terras do México) http://www.pbs.org/wgbh/amex/duel/sfeature/burrconspiracy.html * Business Plot (ou seja, um plano de simpatizantes fascistas para derrubar FDR em 1933) Knight, pg 625 * Al Capone estava por trás do massacre do Dia dos Namorados ' * CIA tráfico de drogas Knight, pg 237 * O caso Dreyfus Zernike, Kate (April 30, 2011). ''The Persistence of Conspiracy Theories, The New York Times * Conspiração do bonde de General Motors Keeley pg 109-126 * 'Jimmy Hoffa foi morto por Mob e enterrado em um local desconhecido '''Knight, pg 319 * O caso contra o Irã Knight pg 349 * '''Os Nazis começaram o fogo do Reichstag '''Davidson, Eugene (2004) ''The Unmaking of Adolf Hitler University of Missouri Press pg 457 * 'Os esforços de Carter para libertar os reféns iranianos foram adiados, pois afetaria negativamente os seus esforços de reeleição '''Veja o artigo da Wikipedia: ''October Surprise conspiracy theory. * Operação Condor Veja o artigo da Wikipedia: Operation Condor. * Operação Damocles Veja o artigo da Wikipedia: Operation Damocles. * Operação Gladio Knight, pg 231 * Operação Mockingbird Knight, pg 486 * Operação Northwoods Knight, pg 117 * Projeto MKULTRA Knight, pg 490 * Máfia siciliana Knight pg 451 * Tuskegee experiência syphilis Knight, pg 38, 45, 538 * Watergate Knight pg 725 Classificação de Teorias da Conspiração Em seu livro Culture of Conspiracy, Michael Barkun Veja também esta entrevista com Barkun na C-Span (um cientista político especializado em teorias conspiratórias e crenças marginais) define três tipos de teorias da conspiração: * '''Conspiração de eventos: Em que uma conspiração é pensada para ser responsável por um único evento ou uma breve série de eventos, por exemplo, conspirações do assassinato de John Kennedy. * Conspiração sistêmica: Uma conspiração ampla perpetrada por um grupo específico, em uma tentativa de subverter o governo ou organizações sociais, por exemplo, a Maçonaria. * Super-conspiração: Conspirações hierárquicas combinando conspirações sistêmicas e eventos em que uma organização extremamente poderosa controla numerosos atores conspiratórios, por exemplo, a Nova Ordem Mundial ou Reptilianos controlando uma série de conspirações. Teoria da Conspiração Unificada "Beleza, aqui está o que nós temos: a Rand Corporation, em parceria com as pessoas zumbis, sob a supervisão dos vampiros, estão forçando os nossos pais a ir para a cama cedo em uma trama diabólica para eliminar a refeição do jantar. Estamos olhando através do espelho, aqui, as pessoas..." ''- Milhouse, Os Simpsons, "Vovô vs. Inadequação Sexual" A Teoria da Conspiração Unificada é uma teoria da conspiração popular pelos que são atraídos por esse tipo de coisa, onde toda a realidade é controlada por uma única entidade do mal. Pode ser uma entidade política, como "Os Illuminati", ou uma entidade metafísica, como Satanás, mas esta entidade é responsável pela criação e gestão de tudo de ruim. Michael Barkun cunhou o termo "Super-conspiração" para se referir a ideia de que o mundo é controlado por uma hierarquia de conspirações. Da mesma forma, Michael Kelly, jornalista neo-conservadora, cunhou o termo "paranóia de fusão" em 1995 para referir-se à mistura das teorias da conspiração da esquerda com as da direita em uma cosmovisão conspirativa unificada. Michael Kelly: Teoria Científica[http://www.newyorker.com/archive/1995/06/19/1995_06_19_060_TNY_CARDS_000370096 ''The Road to Paranoia], The New Yorker, June 19, 1995 Quando os fatos parecem estar ameaçando alguma teoria da conspiração favorita, criar uma super-conspiração pode ser muito útil como uma forma de descartá-los como 'parte do plano-geral'. Lista de verificação de teorias da conspiração Não conte com a conversão de um teórico da conspiração. No entanto, algumas perguntas podem determinar se uma teoria da conspiração é justificada ou não. Logística # Qual o tamanho da suposta conspiração? # Quantas pessoas fazem parte dessa conspiração? # Há um número suficiente delas para levar o plano a cabo? # Que infra-estrutura e recursos ele precisa? # Quanto tempo e dinheiro demorou e de onde esse dinheiro vem? # Se houver muitos milhares de conspiradores, como estão organizados? # Onde estão as conferências secretas realizadas? # Como é que eles mantêm o controle de adesão? # Se eles são organizados por meio de canais ou entidades conhecidas, como é que eles mantêm não-membros que trabalham lá desde a descoberta da conspiração? Por exemplo, a ideia de que os próprios nazistas incendiaram o Reichstag exigiria apenas um punhado de homens e uma quantidade mínima de dinheiro para tal, enquanto algo como simular o pouso na Lua exigiria dezenas de milhares, se não milhões, para levar a cabo; As amostras de rochas sozinhas podem exigir uma década de falsificação e filmagem, e levaria a ordens herméticas de magnitude, com uma plausibilidade menor do que qualquer câmara de vácuo conhecida. Isso não quer dizer que um projeto maciçamente grande não possa permanecer em segredo: o Projeto Manhattan criou uma infra-estrutura industrial milhões de dólares e conseguiu manter-se fora do olhar do público, basicamente, até que algumas essoas decidiram levá-lo a público. Mas, mesmo que exigisse enormes recursos para manter algo em segredo, foi favorável ao tipo de compartimentalização que fez grandes coisas manter-se em segredo algo relativamente fácil (mesmo se você estiver executando uma fábrica com milhares de funcionários, se eles não disserem por que eles estão fazendo o que eles estão fazendo, então eles não podem guardar isso tanto assim), e no final, não foi ainda segredo para as pessoas na qual era mais necessário manter em segredo (isto é, as potências estrangeiras, como os soviéticos) - para não falar do fato que você, provavelmente, poderia ter deduzido sua existência a partir de um número de fontes abertas (por exemplo, percebendo a queda significativa no número de físicos nucleares americanos que publicaram artigos durante o período como um sinal de que tinham sido transferidos para Manhattan). Os soviéticos estavam cientes disso, e, aproximadamente no mesmo tempo, suas próprias publicações nas áreas de pesquisa deixaram de ser publicadas em revistas - Algum sinal acessível de que eles sabiam algo. Benefícios # Quem ganha com a conspiração e por que preço? # Esta é a maneira mais fácil de ganhar isso? Se não, por que foi escolhida em detrimento de maneiras mais fáceis? # Se é uma velha conspiração, qual a vantagem de mantê-la? Mais uma vez, usando o suposto incêndio do Reichstag pelos nazistas como bode expiatório dos comunistas. Isto é considerado um fator importante na sua ascensão ao poder, e é difícil imaginar que houve uma maneira mais fácil de fazê-lo. Por outro lado, fingir o pouso na Lua poderia ter sido uma maneira de ter algo para mostrar para o projeto Apollo, mas a solução mais simples seria realmente pousar na Lua. Além disso, Richard Nixon estava morto, e ninguém no poder teria qualquer razão para se preocupar em certificar que todo mundo pensasse que realmente fomos à Lua, enquanto ele era presidente. Exposição Qual é a probabilidade de permanecer encoberto, se ele passou por um longo tempo? Se existem milhares de conspiradores, e a conspiração já se arrasta há décadas, por que nenhum deles desertou? Por que nenhum deles vazou a história? Se muitos conspiradores estão mortos, por que nenhum deles disse a verdade em seus leitos de morte, ou nas suas vontades? Há muitas agências de inteligência associados a nações rivais, com a capacidade de expor segredos. Se, por exemplo, o governo dos Estados Unidos está executando uma conspiração global, por que os franceses, ou agências de inteligência chinesas russos nunca revelou que, para causar um grande escândalo nos Estados Unidos (se todas as agências de inteligência estão envolvidos, ver # 2) ? Se eles têm, quando e onde é que eles fazem isso? Deve notar-se que, com teorias da conspiração baseada governo pode ter problemas com o fato de que há coisas sobre a Primeira Guerra Mundial, 100 anos atrás, que ainda são classificados e, portanto, desconhecido para o público em geral, anulando esses tipos de perguntas, mesmo com um skeptic- No entanto, estes envolvem o que poderia ser chamado de "áreas rigidamente definidos de dúvida e incerteza" e, geralmente, não há provas de apoio significativa de outras fontes. Plausibilidade # Será que a crença nessa teoria exigiria aceitar premissas intrinsecamente contraditórias, onde as entidades conspiradoras sejam incrivelmente competentes, organizadas, inteligentes, e, ao mesmo tempo, irremediavelmente incompetentes e estúpidas, para não esconder o segredo tão bem? Um exemplo notório: Chemtrails. Se o governo dos EUA queria usar produtos químicos para ter efeitos ao nível do solo, a dispersão em altitudes altas seria a abordagem mais dispendiosa e estupidamente ineficaz que se possa imaginar (assim como facilmente detectado por, digamos, espectrógrafos e pela amostragem do ar). Portanto, para esta teoria, seria necessário acreditar que uma entidade (o governo dos EUA) é bem dotada, competente, inteligente, bem aconselhada, e, ao mesmo tempo, irremediavelmente estúpida. Outros exemplos são "secretos" e, ao mesmo tempo que são cuidadosamente guardados por entidades extremamente poderosas e agressivas, é conhecida por um ou (geralmente) mais olavetes conspiradores, que sabem tudo sobre ele e falam sobre isto abertamente na Web e em tempo real. Além de Chemtrails, um exemplo comum é o sistema altamente organizado e bem secreto dos campos de concentração operados pela FEMA, uma agência famosa por seu manuseio incrivelmente caótico, desajeitado, e ineficaz de resgate e de recuperação após o Katrina. Como alternativa, pode-se usar qualquer outro programa intensamente secreto que pode ser facilmente descoberto e verificado por qualquer pessoa como parte comum de equipamentos científicos (ou Google). Negação "Porque a guerra no Afeganistão é uma operação de falsa bandeira para distrair a WikiLeaks com centenas de milhares de páginas de documentos para passar." A negação está fortemente ligada à conspirações, em dois sentidos. Em uma, o teórico da conspiração está usando da negação da "história oficial", que é algo mais frequentemente usado do que se apoiar por fatos. No entanto, no segundo sentido, dizem que qualquer pessoa que negue a existência de uma conspiração prova, inadvertidamente, que deve existir. A negação de conspirações em curso pode ser tomada como prova de que os funcionários estão "em" alguma conspiração que estão negando ativamente. Geralmente, quanto mais eles negam, mais os teóricos da conspiração a tomarão como prova - porque, bem, "eles nunca diriam isso, não é mesmo?". Além disso, se as pessoas não negam a teoria, isso também pode ser tomado como prova de que o argumento "nunca foi negado". Isto aplica-se igualmente a qualquer pessoa envolvida em uma grande empresa, talvez misteriosa, tais como "cientistas", "o Exército", "fabricantes de automóveis", "Indústria do Petróleo / Tabaco / Floristas", etc. Onde toda esta linha de raciocínio é Circular e dificilmente precisa apontar. Uma teoria da conspiração torna-se uma total baboseira quando todas as provas que poderiam refutar a teoria, em vez disto, torna-se cooptadas como prova do "esclarecimento" da referida teoria; Exigindo lealdade, recursos e competência por parte dos conspiradores, muito além do que qualquer conspiração real pode reunir. Rejeição A "teoria da conspiração" também pode ser usada como uma palavra de sarcasmo para descartar uma preocupação válida de que um grupo tem algo escondido. Um bom exemplo seria a descoberta do COINTELPRO. Pessoas como os Panteras Negras e Abbie Hoffman suspeitavam que o FBI tinha um programa secreto dedicado ao rastreamento, desacreditação e destruição grupos; No entanto, eles foram largamente tidos como radicais paranóicos que encontraram uma maneira de culpar o homem por suas falhas. (Todas as pessoas sãs sabiam que J. Edgar Hoover nunca faria nada como esses monstros estavam reivindicando!). Porém, eis que em 1971, os "assaltantes do FBI" publicaram documentos mencionando o COINTELPRO. Isso, por sua vez, levou os jornalistas a investigarem e expor o programa, provando que os radicais estavam certos. http://www.nytimes.com/2014/01/07/us/burglars-who-took-on-fbi-abandon-shadows.html Um cético deve sempre procurar a verdade, mesmo que, muito ocasionalmente, acabe sendo considerado um louco. Considerando o grande número de conspirações, no entanto, é inevitável que um ou dois deles possam estar certos, mas isso não significa que, automaticamente, que as conspirações são válidas - uma vez que a teoria da conspiração foi "comprovada", deixa de ser uma teoria da conspiração. Neste sentido, e só neste, se torna uma conspiração. Lembre-se, você não é paranóico se eles realmente estão atrás de você. O que ELES não querem que você saiba "Há um tipo semelhante de lógica por trás de todos os grupos de teóricos da conspiração, eu acho... Eles não se comprometem a provar que sua visão é verdadeira quanto encontrar falhas no que o outro lado está dizendo." -Ted Goertzel, professor de sociologia Vocal Minority Insists It Was All Smoke and Mirrors, The New York Times Também há uma boa descrição de outras certas maluquices que conhecemos... Uma das forças motrizes mais bem-sucedidas por trás da disseminação e da aceitação das teorias da conspiração é o conceito de que elas são segredos e peças de informação proibidas. Isso vai muito além deles sendo algo meramente "chamativo", como fofocas de celebridades, mas algo que acerta direto no coração, onde nós colocamos intenso valor na informação. As coisas se tornam valiosas por sua raridade, e ocasionalmente para a sua utilidade, embora uma coisa muito comum, mas muito útil, ainda seja barato; O contraste entre ferro e madeira para construção com ouro e prata, que têm propriedades de condução eletrônica útil, ou novas aplicações químicas, é que seu preço é derivado de sua raridade. Se não fosse por essa raridade, eles seriam apenas usados , em vez de ser mantidos em alta consideração para aplicações especializadas. O mesmo se aplica à informação - a raridade aumenta o valor. E, assim como podemos valorizar as coisas inúteis porque elas são raras, ainda podemos valorar informações raras, independentemente do seu valor de verdade. Isso é algo que tem mais amplas consequências em quase todas as formas de esoterismo. As dietas da moda, por exemplo, exibem este tropo particular muito bem, mesmo com o conselho de alimentação saudável sendo simples, eficaz e "livre" - oferecendo algum "truque secreto" e as pessoas ainda a rejeitando, mesmo sendo uma alternativa livre e eficaz que está disponível. No âmbito das teorias da conspiração, a informação é altamente valiosa - na verdade, se torna valiosa por se tornar parte da conspiração. "O que ELES não querem que você saiba" é uma frase que é ouvida e vista em toda parte na terra da conspiração. Porque se a informação é suprimida por Eles para mantê-la longe de você, deve ser secreta, deve ser rara, deve ser valiosa. É a mesma força que leva as pessoas a se vangloriarem de uma banda que só ouviram falar, ou dizer "eu sei algo que você não sabe", mesmo que isso derrote o propósito; Nada é mais chamativo do que saber algo que outros não saibam. O problema com as conspirações é que as pessoas confundem esse valor de acumulação com o valor da verdade, isto é, se a informação é suprimida por Eles para mantê-las longe de você, deve ser secreta, ser rara, deve ser valiosa, deve ser verdadeira. Portanto, o truque continua a ser usado para agregar valor, e a ilusão da verdade, à informação. Existem alguns outros fatores sutis em jogo para melhorar isso. A ideia de que a informação seja suprimida e retida ao romane e a ideia da conspiração. Se conhecer algo que os outros não conhecem é um bolo de chocolate grande, gordo e com multicamadas, então você é o oprimido e luta contra as pessoas que querem impedi-lo de divulgar isto, que são os ricos, gananciosos por chocolate e glacê que soletram seu nome e gritam "feliz aniversário" com a carga de sparklers que graciosamente sentam em cima dele. Uma figura de ódio e desconfiança para apontar emoções aumenta a experiência; Os Illuminati, a mídia dominante, isto realmente não importa, desde que seja algo para absorver mais ódio e desprezo. Assim, "ELES" (sempre botar em destaque), reforça a natureza especial da informação que a teoria da conspiração pretende revelar. O aspecto de supressão de conhecimento (por exemplo, a supressão de energia livre) desempenha muito bem em nosso pensamento sobre a aborrecimento da censura e a vontade de fazer algo de bom no mundo. Enquanto isso, o aspecto "dELES" joga muito bem na desconfiança e no ódio que as pessoas detêm para corporações, governos ou qualquer organização que existe no resumo, em vez de ser algo simplesmente pessoal. É fácil demonizar uma instituição, mas é mais difícil uma pessoa. Quando um cético vaga em uma discussão teórica de conspiração para refutar fatos, as respostas ad hominem dos advogados da conspiração tendem a ser do tipo "você trabalha para os Illuminati", "você é pago pela Indústria do Petróleo", "você é uma cadelinha da NASA", ou uma de inúmeras outras acusações semelhantes. Nunca é "você é o Illuminati" ou "você trabalha para David Smales, que vive na 45 9th Avenue com uma esposa e dois filhos e outro no caminho, que joga golfe no fim de semana, gosta de seu cão de estimação e só nos dias letivos que ele é O cabeça da indústria do petróleo". Não, eles são alvos fáceis e possuem rosto. Mesmo nas circunstâncias em que os teóricos da conspiração são capazes de apontar o dedo para uma pessoa que podem identificar-se de imediato - como o piloto encarregado do AC-130 voando sobre Washington DC durante os ataques de 11 de setembro e que é acusado de deixar escapar o "Falso" ataque às acusações do Pentágono é sempre acompanhado de frases como "talvez ele não sabia o que estava fazendo" ou "talvez ele estava seguindo ordens e não estava ciente". Ainda mais, com Bob Lazar, que afirmou trabalhar na Área 51, ninguém parece incomodado com para quem ele trabalhou com quem, é sempre o governo sem rosto. Eles são um alvo fácil porque não podem ser personificados. Esses fatores aumentam o valor que os teóricos da conspiração atribuem à informação, mas, infelizmente para eles, esses clichês não comentam o valor da verdade dessa informação - na verdade, eles provavelmente contam contra tais coisas sendo verdadeiras. Limitação à tragédias Uma tendência infeliz e, por vezes, insensíveis de militante radical de teorias da conspiração é afirmar, imediatamente, que uma tragédia, seja ela um tiroteio, bombardeio, suicídio, ou uma cãibra do seu dedo do pé sentida na manhã, é, de alguma forma, fabricada ou relacionada ao governo. Isso geralmente é feito como uma forma de viés de confirmação, motivado principalmente pelo fervor e indignação sinceros que normalmente dominam a vida de um teórico da conspiração. Às vezes, tais alegações também são feitas cinicamente, seja por lucro político ou financeiro. Um corolário ainda mais infeliz disso é que qualquer tentativa de explicações alternativas ou desvios da ortodoxia são facilmente manchadas como "teorias conspiratórias", e um sentimento esmagador assim se obtêm onde tragédias como tiroteios em massa, bombardeios ou suicídios são "sagrados" ou "Proibidos", e qualquer discussão, seja de boa fé ou não, é fundamentalmente desrespeitosa. Esta linha de raciocínio é muito mais frequentemente usada cinicamente por figuras políticas para sufocar a discussão que poderia potencialmente revelar sua incompetência, malfeitorias ou escumalha geral. Não-percepção de sistemas sociais Os sistemas sociais exibem formas complexas de ordem e integração que emergem das consequências não intencionais de ações intencionais; Essas ordens emergentes podem ser confundidas com conspirações por pessoas que não têm um conceito real de estrutura social e, portanto, acreditam que todos os aspectos da sociedade devem ser o produto da vontade de alguém. Por exemplo, os capitalistas de "livre" mercado tendem a gerar oligarquias ou mesmo monopólios sempre que as economias de escala concedem vantagens competitivas e/ou quando há um custo de transação elevado para os consumidores que trocam de fornecedor. Para um observador que acredita ingenuamente que um mercado livre realmente é sempre um campo de jogo nivelado, a formação de oligopólios parece uma anomalia, o que a teoria da conspiração explica. Uma variação sobre isso é encontrada quando práticas que são comuns em um contexto não são geralmente conhecidas pelo público em geral. Por exemplo, as agências de inteligência dos EUA e da URSS, durante a Guerra Fria, rotineiramente compartilhavam informações que eram mantidas em segredo dos cidadãos de ambos os países. Nos negócios, certos níveis de conluio entre concorrentes, especialmente em mercados oligopolistas, são bastante comuns. Tais práticas parecem conspiratórias para pessoas de fora e podem até ser conspiratórias, no sentido estrito do termo, mas têm pouco em comum com as conspirações fantásticas postuladas por esses militantes. Uma terceira forma dessa percepção equivocada ocorre quando os teóricos da conspiração assumem, com base na ignorância e/ou no pensamento estereotipado, que o grupo que é ostensivamente responsável por algo não poderia, possivelmente, ter feito aquela coisa. Por exemplo, as teorias de conspiração que postulam que os exemplos de antigas arquiteturas monumentais (as pirâmides egípcias ou maias, Stonehenge, as estátuas da Ilha de Páscoa) devem ter sido o produto de aliens normalmente dependem de uma séria subestimação das habilidades de engenharia e do know-how tecnológico dos seres humanos reais em cena. Os ataques de 11 de setembro fornecem um exemplo de todas as três formas dessa percepção equivocada. Muitos indivíduos e instituições americanas poderosas se beneficiaram dos ataques, incluindo o próprio regime Bush e seus aliados no complexo militar-industrial. No entanto, isso não é, de forma alguma, uma indicação de que os ataques foram uma conspiração americana; É assim que a geopolítica global funciona: Quando algo importante e inesperado acontece, um grupo de ou outro interesse vão encontrar uma maneira de se beneficiar dele. Como Noam Chomsky apontou, as teorias de conspiração do 11 de setembro realmente atrapalham uma compreensão realista da geopolítica global e das regras, muitas vezes amorais, pelas quais ela é jogada http://www.boreme.com/posting.php?id=30715. Da mesma forma, logo após os ataques, o regime Bush agiu rapidamente para retirar da Arábia Saudita altos funcionários sauditas e membros da família Bin Laden que estavam nos EUA na época; Isso pode parecer conspiratório para o americano comum, mas é consistente com a prática diplomática padrão. Terceiro, como Immanuel Wallerstein observou http://www2.binghamton.edu/fbc/commentaries/archive-2012/337en.htm, a conspiração sobre o 11 de setembro subestima a capacidade organizacional real da Al-Qaeda. De modo geral, as teorias de conspiração tendem a depender da crença falaciosa de que tudo o que acontece na sociedade deve ter sido planejado para acontecer por algum agente específico, quando na verdade, muitos eventos importantes (e também muitos cotidianos) são consequências involuntárias ou imprevistas da ação intencional. Declive escorregadio Um tema comum nas teorias da conspiração é que se uma teoria da conspiração é real, então todas as outras têm que ser igualmente reais. Se o 11/9 foi um trabalho interno, então os Illuminati são reais. Se Michael Jackson / Tupac / (Inserir Celebridade aqui) está vivo, então a NASA está escondendo evidências de extraterrestres inteligentes. Isso não é correto. Se evidências posteriores mostrem que o 11/9 foi um trabalho interno (muito improvável, mas possível) É assim que o método científico trabalha ;), não se segue que Sandy Hook foi uma operação de bandeira falsa. Há, entretanto, certos grupos de adeptos que agrupam TODAS as Teorias da Conspiração em uma única e gigantesca. Cada tragédia foi causada para distrair dos problemas reais. A guerra foi causada para promover os planos (ou duas linhagens, que os Illuminatis queriam expôr), algum evento no mundo foi encenado para nos distrair, e a morte da celebridade foi projetada esconder suas denúncias junto com cada sociedade secreta que está sendo criada para promover seus planos. Links Externos * Centre for Conspiracy Culture[http://www2.winchester.ac.uk/ccc/index.htm da University of Winchester] * CP's resident conspiracy theorist * The Conspiracy Skeptic podcast * Why I go after the grand conspiracy theorists * Random conspiracy theory generator * The Psychology of Crankery, Denialism blog * Lies, damn lies, and "counter-knowledge", The Telegraph * The Paranoid Style in American Politics por Richard Hofstadter, publicado originalmente na Harper’s Magazine, Novembro de 1964, pp. 77-86, que serviu de base para um livro do mesmo nome. * Goertzel, Ted. "Conspiracy theories in science." EMBO Reports. 2010, 11(7), 493-499. * Katel, Peter. "Conspiracy theories: Do they threaten democracy?" CQ Researcher 23 Oct. 2009, vol. 19, no. 37 * Brian L. Keeley. Of Conspiracy Theories. The Journal of Philosophy, Vol. 96, No. 3. (Mar., 1999), pp. 109-126. * Are conspiracy theories destroying democracy? * Guia de fluxograma para grandes conspirações * E outro * E outro, ainda mais absurdo * 7 Insane Conspiracies That Actually Happened Guia-Geral * Knight, Peter (2003). Conspiracy theories in American history: an encyclopedia. ABC-CLIO. ISBN 978-1-57607-812-9. Referências